No Interest
by PeachisPerf
Summary: Lucy was never the jealous type... till she saw her secretary kissing her husband (it's complicated). Smooth Natsu, smooth.
1. Interest?

CHAPTER 1 –

Lucy's P.O.V

I walked smoothly (surprisingly) down the path towards the entrance of my company. That's right, I, Lucy Heartfillia finally inherited the Heartfillia Inc. After marrying the heir of Dragneel Manufactures (arranged...sigh), my father deemed me 'mature' enough to handle a business. Of course I was excited! I had been studying 3 years of business just for this moment. More like that moment. It's been about 2 years and I have successfully stabilised my company gaining profit. I was known as the most successful business manager in Japan right now. 24 and rich, and female. What a title. *internal sigh*

Anyways, enough about my life story, I walked (more like strutted) to the stairs before taking some up to the 2nd floor. Bad decision, should have just taken the Elevator. I headed towards the elevator and pressed the button. As the doors opened, I saw what my brain could not comprehend. My secretary Lisanna Strauss, kissing _my _husband. Of course they didn't notice my presence as they shoved each other's tongue down each other throat. Ew.

I stood there awkwardly. (Don't judge me, I was too shocked to slap them both across the face.)

The doors slowly closed, the noises of _clicking_ quickly fading.

I have never done that with Natsu, ever. And he's my husband.

There I stood. Still on the second Floor.

I walked to my office door (fucking had to take the stairs) opening it and sat on my office chair. My office was the typical manager of a big company office. Big, scary chair, desk filled with papers, a lot of books, and of course, I was seated right across the massive glass window on the top floor. 25th, that's right, I walked up 23 more flights of stairs after the horrific incident.

Ah, the incident. I didn't know what to think of it, so I just buried myself into work. After 15 minutes of working, a salmon-head man (a.k.a my husband) walked into my room.

"Hey Luce, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me at 11?" he asked nicely.

That little shit thinks I don't know. Well guess what, you go shove your fucking 'lunch' up your arse and then hopefully it will pop out through your mouth just like all the other things you say.

But me being me, I didn't say that.

"Um… no I've actually got a meeting on at 11 so I can't come"

Yes, sue me, whatever, I made up some lame excuse cause I'm in love with him and I'm too pussy to do anything else.

"I just checked, Lisanna just said that you had nothing on" a confused look appeared on his face.

Ugh, Lisanna.

"W-well I just made one s-so… Geez do you have to know everything I do each minute of the day? You're so controlling, seriously" I admit. I was nervous. I never confront people, it's too… confronting. So yeah my way out of nervousness was rambling.

"Okay geez woman" he chuckled lightly.

"I'll just go with Gray"

He stayed for a while asking me casual conversation.

I was not listening, too busy trying to figure my revenge. Divorce? No, too extreme. Pranks? Too easy. Ignoring? Maybe.

Women were always good at that. Natsu left the room after noticing my lack of interest in him.

Interest! I was going to show less interest in Natsu. Let the games begin.


	2. Seducing?

**Sorry guys, I've been busy and stuff (and had no idea where I was going with this) but here's the second chapter ! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail (but dayum if I did)**

CHAPTER 2-

LUCY'S P.O.V

It had been a couple of days and to be honest I had been avoiding Natsu. As much as I was pumped and ready to show him no interest, I really couldn't do it right now. You see, I had been in love with this boy for so long it was embarrassing, I really couldn't just act like… I didn't. Seeing him kissing another girl (what's worse is that she's my secretary) was honestly heartbreaking. Every time I replayed it in my mind my heart would break all over again. But I knew I had to be strong for this plan to proceed as planned.

Oh, wait. What's the plan…?

Aah! That's right, show no interest and hopefully he falls out of love with the beautiful Lisanna and fall in love with the Klutz Lucy. Wow, my own thoughts depress me.

Enough of this sad talk! I must proceed my plan (that I'm making along the way).

How can I love a man who doesn't even know my favourite colour?

Lucy Dragneel is an idiot.

I quickly hopped out of my car and ran to the stairs, running up the stairs fast not wanting to miss my meeting. It was an important meeting I needed to have due to our customer rating dropping by bit. Buuut of course I ran into someone… more like my husband.

"Ayaaah!" I yelled as my head collided with a solid build.

"Yah, since when did you take stairs?" Natsu replied chuckling. Smart arse.

I looked at him, quickly recovering from the collision, and stared. No emotions Lucy, no emotions. Relax… No interest.

"Since I developed a phobia of elevators. Now excuse me, but I have a rather important meeting to attend to right now."

I cleared my throat and walked straight pass not glancing back.

I am one smooth fucking person.

That thought was quickly thrown aside as I tripped up the last flight of stairs earning myself a beautifully redish purpleish bruise.

I entered the meeting room 1 minute before starting time and congratulated myself for my great timing.

The meeting went well and quickly. Just as I wanted it to go. I had been living in my work office, sleeping at hotel 10 minutes down the road. But today, all I wanted to do was sleep on my bed. Tonight I would go home, have a bath and go sleep. Hopefully with no interruptions.

I finally arrived at my house (whom I shared with he-who-shall-not-be-named) and sighed at the sight of it. It was a newly constructed two-storey house he-who-shall-not-be-named and I made (not made but drew). I stepped out of the car and went to the door opening it with the key. Stepping in and smelling the aroma made me regret staying at the hotel. This was home and this is what I needed. Hopefully a certain salmon-headed man would not distract me today.

I ran up the stairs and entered the bathroom in the hallway, closing the door behind me. Exhaling as I stripped and entered the just made warm bubbly bath. Now I could relax.

So what were my plans of this no interest? I mean he'll just think I'm on my period. What else comes with no interest? … What's that thingy again? Um… Oh! Seduction! Seduction is what would make that stupid head feel something for me. I never really tried seducing before, I mean like yeah I was in love with him, but that's not how I played. But now it's different.

This bitch is ready to rumble. The innocent, school girl is no more. Its time I matured and showed people who hurt me what I could really do.

I jumped out after another 30 minutes of relaxation and wrapped a small towel around me. As I exited I bumped into he-who-shall-not-be-named again. He was quick to react and caught me by the waist saving me from falling.

Seduction. Seduction. Seduction. I repeated in my head.

'"Oh you're here tonight. I thought you would be somewhere else again" he stated as he held me.

Seduction.

I bit my lip while nodding

His face immediately reddened as he took in my attire.

"A-a-h w-w-ell you should g-get dressed I guess c-c-considering you're only in a towel"

I pushed my face closer to his reddened face, our lips only millimetres apart.

"W-what are you doing…?" he shakily questioned

No interest. No interest. No interest.

"Goodnight Natsu" I breathed against his lips before quickly turning and walking seductively to my room (or at least I tried). Leaving a _very _flustered Natsu. Oops said his name.

Fuck Yeah. Seduction at its finest baby.


	3. Teasing?

**This is an apology update because it took me so long to update before **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail **

CHAPTER 3 –

LUCY'S P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling happy and fresh, partly because of last nights bathe and last nights… events. *sigh*, seeing a flustered Natsu was quite entertaining. I went sleep feeling proud of this seductive Lucy.

I chose my outfit of the day - considering my ideas of seduction – I decided to wear a _very_ tight pencil skirt coming up to my knees (what? A business lady must be classy yet sexy at all times). Pulling a nice black blazer matching my skirt over my button up shirt, I pulled on my black heels bringing me up to 160cm (my height is a touchy subject, try to avoid asking about it). Still standing 25cm under Natsu.

Walking down the stairs I thought of today's schedule… nothing really.

As I entered the kitchen I spotted stupid-head sitting on the table alone eating breakfast. I walked past without a greeting and headed for the stove. Perfect.

I reached up to the top cabinet above the stove fetching all the ingredients needed on my tippy toes even with my heels. I could feel holes burning into my back(side) as I reached for them.

"Good morning Luce" he said, finally breaking the silence with a very sexy morning voice, (it was very hard to restrain myself from pouncing on him).

I turned around after setting the ingredients down and looked at him.

Seconds of silence passed as I carefully thought of my next move.

"Natsu." I replied formally.

I turned back around and reached up to the cabinet again, this time grabbing a mug to drink some coffee from.

"I'm going to take Lisanna to a business meeting today"

I dropped my mug (it was my favourite ) after hearing this, pieces went all over the floor.

Natsu ran beside me quick to ask if I was alright. Ignoring him I went and grabbed something to clean it up still hearing Natsu questioning my well-being. Why the fuck would you need my secretary? I thought. Oh right… Payback was needed right now.

I slowly bent down making sure to stick my very curvaceous asset in the direction where Natsu was standing. This immediately created an agitated someone.

"Ihopeyoudon'tmind" he said quickly said before trying to head out the kitchen.

Ah uh Dragneel.

I quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving, and brought him close to me. I snaked my arms around his broad shoulders and pouted.

"Now, why would I mind…?" I hummed teasingly. Making sure to move my arms up and down his broad chest as I asked.

"W-well you kn-now bec-cause she's you-ur secretary"

Weakling, so easy to fluster.

This right here was not normal. This scene playing _right_ _now_ was a once in a lifetime event (minus last night), and I was absolutely enjoying it. If this was what it was like to get Natsu all fired up**, (A/N: Hehehehe I had too),** I would start doing this every day. After three years marriage, we had never been this intimate (maybe that's why he cheated…). Im determined to get him like this more often.

"Well I sh-h-hould g-get going now"

No movements.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his cheek, earning a low growl from him.

I restrained myself from doing anymore.

"Have a good day at work" I sweetly said as I untangled myself from him.

I turned to leave but was surprised went I felt strong hands around my waist pulling me back. He put his head on my shoulder breathing against my ear.

"Tease"

N-no I-Interest, I reminded myself.

I (regrettably) pulled myself away waving goodbye, leaving before him.

Wanker was probably expecting an actual kiss. Pfft. He'd have to earn that first. Teasing was so fun.

_Shit. _I forgot to eat breakfast.


	4. Doing What?

CHAPTER 4 –

LUCY'S

Today had been a tiring day for me (mentally), I was ready to go home two hours within entering the building. I had about seven meetings and only had 3 so far. I was preparing for the next meeting in 30 mins when someone entered my room. I looked up and saw wanker-face.

He cleared his throat before speaking

"I think you should stop"

I gave him a confused look before heading back to my preparation.

"I'm sorry that was a bit random. What I mean to say is that… I mean… like-"

"Look, I'm really busy right now so I'd appreciate it if you just spat it out"

I really wasn't in the mood to do this shit right now. I had five more meetings and had only prepared for one (as much as I don't like Lisanna, she was a really important person to me for business, but someone had to take her on one of my busiest days). All I needed was peace and quiet.

"What I'm trying to say is that you should stop doing that"

I bit my lip out of habit and gave him a confused look.

"Doing what…?"

"Doing THAT!"

"Doing what?" I was starting to get frustrated.

"Natsu, doing wha-t" I sounded out the word 'what' for him.

"Being so sexy and, and, cute and sweet and nice." His sighed all at once

I was shocked by his outburst, staring my big brown eyes at him.

"Well you know what I think" I replied after a minute (which felt like 45 years) silence.

"What"

"I think you should stop too"

Confusion screamed in the air.

Stop breaking my heart, kissing my secretary in front of my face, taking her as your worker when she's mine, being so sexy, not caring about me and finally, not loving me.

"You know what. Just, just forget it. You want me to stop doing what I do though I don't know what it is? I'll stop. I guess I'll just stop caring about you. Maybe I should just stop, seems as if you don't need me. Seems as if I'm not enough. Just go" and fucking love Lisanna, I'm just Lucy anyways.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Luce…"

"Get out." I Held so much power in my voice I scared myself, but of course it didn't scare Natsu.

He stepped closer to my desk still 3 metres away from me.

Tears started to form in my eyes (what the hell? I don't usually cry?)

He came closer again.

"Leave."

2 metres.

"Right."

1 metre.

"Now."

A tear dropped onto the paper I was working on leaving a stain. He noticed my tear and gave me a hurt kind of look. As if he was asking, did I do this?

Well motherfucker, yes you did, you did make these tears right here that are ruining very important papers. Yes you did.

There he stood, looking hurt. _He _looked hurt. The audacity of this loser (that I love).

"Please leave"

He heard my final plea and gave me a sad look before heading out.

I sighed before heading to my next meeting due in 10 minutes.

I walked into my house with hopes of just heading to bed. Boom! Why do I always (and I mean always) bump into wanker?

What did I ever do to deserve this? I mean, I give money to charity every month, I've never harmed anyone on purpose (that's a story for another time), and I don't kill animals or peo-

"Luce?"

"I mean um Luce, what are you doing here?"

"What kind of question is that? I live here noob."

"Wow harsh" he chuckled.

"Are, are we cool?" He asked innocently.

Please Natsu, stop doing this, please.

I ignored his stupid question and turned around, Natsu was quick to react and grabbed me. Turning me around bringing us millimetres apart.

And then, he kissed me.

He kissed me.


	5. Confess?

**Yes it is another update. Thank you for the reviews x I am planning on ending this in 5 more chapters :)  
**

**MY VIEWS AND VISITORS ARE DROPPING :((((((((((**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

His lips against mine. So soft and smooth. So natural.

So wrong _yet_ so right.

This wasn't right and this wasn't part of the plan. His hands slowly slid to my hips.

Lucy, you have to be strong to show him you are not weak.

His tongue slid across my mouth asking for entrance.

_No fucking interest._

Denying him access I pushed him off me, creating at least a metres gap.

"What the heck Natsu?!" I yelled at him.

"Y-y-ou didn't kiss back?"

"No shit Sherlock"

"So you've been… teasing me for the past couple days?"

No you fucking dicktard, I've been trying to avenge my one sided love by trying to get your attention.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I lied to him.

"The, the 'Goodnight Natsu', the kiss on the cheek, you know what!" He yelled back, counting with his fingers the things I (intentionally) did.

"Natsu, they all sound like things a normal person would do. And we're fucking _married. _Marriage, the unity of two people?_" _

He stood there fiddling with his fingers. Unable to respond to my last statement, as if he forgot we were married. The tension was weird.

"Natsu… I saw you…" I started. Was this the time to confront him? I don't know, I mean this teasing thing is really interesting.

I thought hard before coming to a conclusion. Why not just tease him now?

"Actually, why are you so… bothered by my actions?"

"I'm n-n-not, it's… you…"

I stepped closer, slowly killing the awkward tension that was there a couple minutes ago.

"So why do you… care?" I slid a slender finger of mine down his toned chest.

"I-I-I don't"

"So you don't mind when I do this?" Trailing kisses from his cheek down to his neck. Watching his cheeks go red.

"Or this" I slid my hands around his neck, tugging at his hair, sucking at his sweet spot before grazing my tongue lightly over it. Earning a moan from him.

"Luce-e-e, please." He stuttered as I licked from his neck to his ear.

You can't always get what you want.

I pulled myself off him, loving his disappointed face.

I decided maybe I needed to be serious right now. He probably wouldn't understand my mixed signals.

"You hurt me. And no, we are not cool"

I abruptly turned around marching up the stairs to my room locking the door behind me.

I heard bangs on the door two seconds within entering the room.

"Lucy. Open the door." This chant was repeated as I headed to my bed.

"Lucy, tell me why you're so confusing?"

"Please."  
Maybe I should tell him, I thought to myself.

"Natsu, tell me the truth" I sighed as I got up, sliding against the door.

"A-a-re you cheating on me with…"

I knew he wasn't mine, he never really was, but he should have at least a little pride as having me as his wife.

"….with Lisanna" I stated, rather more than questioned.

"N-n-no."

Lies. I knew that it was all lies because I had fucking proof. He wanted to lie to me? Idiot.

Well, it seems as if I should use his oblivionous (yes, I did make that word up) to my advantage.

"Fine, I believe you"

I heard a sigh of relief before he headed back to his room.

Wow. Doesn't even want to comfort me after this little shenanigan? Harsh.

/

I woke up the next morning, still feeling hurt from the elevator incident.

I am really emotionally unstable.

**THAT WAS REALLY CONFUSING BUT I KINDA NEED TO START INTRODUCING THE PLOT. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSUIIOOONNN.**


	6. One Time?

**Hi guysss, this chapter took me sooo long to plan out and also one of my reviewers suggested I make my chapters longer so, yah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail yadadada**

**P.S: I love everyone single one of my visitors and reviewers sah much. MWAH! x**

CHAPTER 6 –

LUCY'S P.O.V

I was not mentally prepared when I thought of my awesome seducing plan. After all the recent events, I was emotionally drained. Especially last night's events. Natsu had lied to my face (well technically to my door) which had caused another Lucy breakdown/heartbreak. Just the usual.

I hopped out of bed getting ready to go to work. Today already felt like a bad day, eh. Choosing my outfit, I had a quick shower before heading downstairs. Very carefully, I led myself down the stairs trying not to make any audible noise…

Success. I was trying very hard to avoid Liars. I commando (Rolly-pollied?) rolled from behind the chair to the kitchen before slowly peeping my head up from the kitchen table.

Oh right.

I was slightly depressed to see that after all my effort to be quiet, Liar-Face had left before me.

Note to self: Never become a spy because… ya suck

I slowly made myself some breakfast, stalling so I didn't have to go to work. I mean, it's my company right? Like, I can be late to my own company… right?

I shook my thoughts off and headed to my car.

Turning on my car I heard my favourite song…. 'Only love can Hurt like This'.

"ONLY LOVE CAN HURT LIKE THIIIIIIISSSS" I sang as loud as I could as the chorus came on.

Yes! The traffic lights were red, giving me enough time to create a nice 'concert' like atmosphere… within my car.

"YOUR KISSES BURN INTO MY SKKIIIINNNN"

"SAVE ME, SAVE ME"

"OOOOH OH OOHHHH"

As the song finished, I looked to my left to see a young (good looking) man looking at me.

My face flushed red as I zoomed forward.

I exited my car heading to the stairs. Entering my office, I saw a bouquet of flowers.

Naaww Natsu so swee-

Are you joking.

*heart shattering noise*, reading the note that said

'_good business dealing_

_-Gray'_

What was I thinking? Of course it wasn't from Natsu. Come on Lucy, get your head outta the gutter.

I headed to my next meeting with a gloomy aura surrounding me.

/

I yawned walking lazily down the last set of stairs passing my building receptionist.

'Hiya Sarah' I waved while smiling.

'H-h-hi Lucy'

I swear I heard her whisper 'it's Sasha' as I left.

I'll fix it up tomorrow. She's quite pretty, tan, light brown hair and beautiful green hair. I'd totes tap dat. What the hell Lucy… you are happily married. Not really… I need a break.

It was late at night (7pm, yeah, yeah, I love my sleep) so I wasn't so sure about this but headed down anyways. It was an hour long drive which gave me enough time to belt out at least 10 of my favourite songs (which all were breakup songs).

Stepping out of my car, I was greeted by the beautiful sounds of the wave. So gentle… so calm.

I took my heels off and walked along the sound, so grateful for the softness.

*Sigh*, well let's see how life's going for me.

\- My husband is cheating on me

\- With my secretary

\- I am emotionally unstable

\- I have a lot of mental breakdowns

\- I talk to myself… a lot

Okay, let's see how to resolve these problems.

\- Fire my secretary

\- Divorce my husband

\- Stop talking to myself.

I continued the list (which sometimes involved murder…) for another two hours before heading home. Yaawwnn (yes I just said yawn instead of actually yawning). It was 10pm and I really needed some rest.

/

It was about 11pm when I got home.

….

"Where have you been?" I heard a serious tone say to me.

I jumped back and turned to see Loser face.

"Why would you care?"

"Because, I waited all night for you"

"Well I didn't ask you to!"

The heat suddenly started to rise (metaphorically).

"Can't you just appreciate my gesture of kindness?"

"I. don't. Need. It"

"You're so ungrateful"

"Just leave me alone" I stated confidently.

"I'm your husband, why should I?"

"You know what Natsu, it really is funny. We've been married for I don't know almost 2-3 years, but I doubt you knew that, and suddenly you _care_ about me? Yeah sure, I'll believe that once the moon goes blue. What do you want from me?"

"A-are you serious" he chuckled out of disbelief.

"We have been married for 2 years, 10 months and 12 days for your information. You wanna know what's funnier than what you just said? That after all these years you suddenly show interest in me, only to show no interest, playing with my mind, doing this repeatedly. That's what's waay funnier."

"I care about you Lucy"

Sure… sure.

Tension…

"WELL THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHOW IT!"

Tears had now been shed. Not only by me.

I ran up the stairs tripping many times (uh... it was the tears that gave me blurry vision) to my room slamming the door behind me.

I don't need him *sniff*. All he does is break my heart *sniff*.

I fell asleep to my sniffing.

Emotionally unstable should be like, my middle name.

/

I woke up early the next morning and tried to avoid Natsu on my way out, but he had already left.

Walking through my entrance I waved to Sasha, who almost fainted, and headed to the elevator. Yeah, I thought I should try and get over my phobia, plus I wasn't in the moo-

In front of my face was Natsu… and Lisanna… at it again…..

"Natsu…"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN. Sorry for late update :L I love you **** TY TY FOR READING AND next chapter will be longer. Alsooo, should I add like another love interest for Lucy? Not permanent! Just a visitor.. ya know… to stir Natsu up... X **


	7. Are We Done?

**Hey guys! IMPORTANT NOTE! If you want small special requests (like songs, or specific scenes like xRedHoodieX with the Nutella scene found in this chapter) just ask!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

CHAPTER 6 –

LUCY'S P.O.V

"Natsu…"

I saw him pull his face away and quickly untangle himself from her.

I saw her look at him with disappointed eyes and smudged lipstick.

I saw him look at me with surprised eyes.

And he probably saw me look at him with tears in my eyes.

He quickly stepped out as the doors were about to close, leaving Lisanna with angry eyes.

"Luce, what are yo-"he was cut off with my hand to his cheek. Totes deserved, fucking fuckwit.

"If you were about to say 'What are you doing here, well you fucking shitface, I work here and… I don't know if you know, but I own this building"

"I'm sor-", another slap to the face.

"Don't. Speak."

"I think we need a break, which means you get the fuck out of my house"

"Luce, you're not thinking properly" he whispered angrily as he pulled me away, we had attracted a lot of attention from passing people.

Wow, behind a bush, so cliché.

"I'm not thinking properly? You're the one making out with someone who's not your wife!"

"It was just a one-time thing!"

"Don't you dare lie to me."

His face reddened as I caught him and his lie.

"Fine, it was a two-three-four-five time thing"

"You're shitting me, you are legit shitting me"

"I'm sorry Luce, I'm so sorry" he actually sounded sincere. Maybe I should forgive him… nah, screw him.

A third and final slap will do it.

"Natsu, we're done."

His shouts and pleas of forgiveness were fading as I walked to my car. I entered the car feeling like a boss but as soon as I closed the door I broke down. I quickly pulled my secret stash of Nutella from under my car seat and stared eating it **(AN: Dedication to xRedHoodieX for idea, sorry it couldn't be in a room)** as 'Eyes, Nose, Lips' came on by Lydia.

"But you'll miss me every day, so hurt in every way, it will probably make you wanna go and drive yourself insane"

"YOU COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL BUT YOU BROKE MY HEART"

Shoving a whole spoon of Nutella in my mouth I continued my solo.

"CAUSE YOUR EYES, NOSE, LIPS IT HAUNTS MY MEMORIES, I CAN'T FORGET YOU IF I TRIIIIIEEEDDD"

I had finished half my Nutella jar by the second verse.

"YOU COULD HAVE HAD ITT ALL BUT YOU CHOSE HER *sniff*"

I hadn't realised I had started crying until I couldn't sing the chorus properly.

"CAUSE YOUR EYES *sniff* N-NOSE *sniff* L-LIPS"

I started to sob uncontrollably, fucking dickface and his cheating self. I hate him.

"I HATE HIM!"

But I love him, my lips automatically pouted as that thought came to mind. Why am I crying so much? I mean, come on, this day was bound to come. My thoughts about him drifted away as I sped off to who knows where.

After hours of driving pointlessly, I somehow ended up at a beach.

Maybe it was a sign to do another check-up of how my life was going.

Okay, let's do this:

I broke it off with my cheating husband (kind of)

I fired my super helpful secretary, well at least I hope she gets the message and resigns or something or else I'll have to do it myself. To think I even invited her to my wedding.

I'm fucking rich!

Okay that's all I got. Hmm, not that bad. I continued my thoughts like this for another hour. I was so tired but I knew I was going to regret missing out on a work day. I decided maybe I should head back now and work til tonight or something. I hopped in my car and headed to work with the help of my GPS.

As I arrived (3PM) I felt exhausted but knew I should catch up with the work, Thank God I had no meetings today. I sighed heavily as I headed up the stairs.

Guess I'm never getting over this phobia.

As I got up to my floor, I saw a certain white-haired girl glaring daggers at me as I tried to get my breath back. What a surprise, guess she didn't get the message.

I walked confidently to her, slapping my hands onto her desk trying to be dramatic (it killed).

"Pack up and get the fuck out."

"Please don't mix up your personal life and business life"

"I don't need a _secretary_ to tell my how to live my life and run a business."

"Now pack up and get out."

/

I woke up from my nap on my work table by the vibration of my phone. Rubbing my eyes, my vision cleared.

'New Text Message from Gray!'

I quickly unlocked my phone curious about what he wanted.

'_Where are you?'_

'_At work'_ I quickly replied.

'_Still?! It's 10pm! Anyways I'm heading over'_

I waited a while, how long have I been asleep? I questioned myself as I spun around on my chair, swinging my legs. After 20 minutes Gray finally arrived.

I stopped and looked at him, checking out his attire. Khaki with a white shirt…. No suite? Weird.

"You look like shit" his words broke the silence.

"Yeah you too"

We chuckled at our greetings which quickly turned into another silence.

"So I heard about you and Natsu..."

"That's nice"  
"Are you here to comfort me…"

"Pfft no, I actually need your help."

Ouch.

I gave him a confused look and waved my hands as for him to continue.

"I just met this girl and I really need your opinion on what I should do on a first date and all that shit"

"Pleasee, you're like the _only _girl I know?"

Yeah, Gray you're a genius. Ask the half-divorced, currently on break (relationship wise) lady.

What a moron.

**SPOILER ALERT: I'm planning on making chapters on where it looks like Gray and Lucy are on a date and Natsu 'accidentally' sees *cough* stalking her actually *cough* but really Lucy is taking him to ideal places to have dates. Sorry for changing but yes Natsu still gets jealous and it **_**seems**_** as if she has a second love interest but really…. Maybe they fall in love… OoOoHh. It's up to you guys!**

**SONG TITLE: Eyes, Nose, Lips – Lydia (Highly suggest listening)**

**Thankyou one of the reviewers for suggesting I add that song. Goes well with story XD**

**DO YOU LIKE WHAT I'VE DONEEEE?! Sorry if you don't like it, TELL ME and I will do something! No matter the minority! ALSO SHOULD I WRITE IN NATSU'S P.O.V IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS?  
**

**Thankyou **


	8. Dating?

CHAPTER 8 -

LUCY'S

**_DING!_**

"Ughh!"

'is that my alarm? No. I took today off. What the actual hell.'

_**DING!**_

I quickly sat up slapping my hand onto my phone just trying to stop the noise. Ugghh. I got up slightly, rubbing my eyes. The brightness of the phone slightly stinging.

'New Text Message from Gray!'

I looked at the time – 11:39AM.

You serious bro. It's like still the middle of the night… to me.

I quickly slid the message open scanning over the message.

'_You busy today?'_

'_No. Why?'_ I replied.

'_Great, help me choose a first date place for tomorrow night yeah?'_

B-but I was supposed to sleep in today. I slightly pouted before sighing.

'_Fine' _

'_yay! Be there in 20mins to pick you up :3'_

20 MINUTES!?

I quickly rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom brushing my teeth. My hair had slightly curled from sleeping on it weirdly, I decided to keep it down. I rushed to my closet putting on my jeans with a crop I had recently bought. It had the word 'BALLER' printed on it. Putting on my chucks I heard the car honk.

Gray Fullbuster was not one to wait.

"Hey" he said as I slipped into his car.

"Don't fucking 'Hey' me." I responded as I gave him the death glare.

He replied with a chuckle.

"Okay wise one, tell me where we are heading."

Hmmm, where was Natsu ad I's first date? I think it was on a cruise? Oh wait no, that was the second date. Ah!

"A Thai restraint in the city! I think it's called 'Thaitanic'"

Gray gave me funny eyes before driving to our allocated area.

/

"How do you start a conversation?"

We had taken a table for two to see if the food would satisfy his 'likings'.

"Well usually you just start off with how your day is and ya know, it just flows from there"

Confusion was clearly visible on his face. What an idiot.

"Here, just imagine I'm her!"

"You look nothing like her… she has blue hai-"

"I said imagine!"  
He cutely cleared his throat before hugely failing.

"How was your night? I mean life, Oh. Wait. Day?" He let out an exasperated sigh, giving me eyes full of plea to help his little soul.

"What the hell was that?!"

I could barely breathe between my laughs.

"Ahhh… you lost little soul. I shall teach you how to TALK!"

"Hi, how was your day today?" I stated as an example.

"Do I reply…?"

"Yes you idiot!"

"Oh uh, my day was okay…"

"…"

"This is where you ask 'How about you?' Gray"  
I slapped my hand to my forehead glad that the food arrived to soothe my now growing headache.

We ate in silence before Gray broke the silence.

"A 9/10, just a bit too much oil"

Rolling my eyes I continued eating.

"So who is she?" I asked after swallowing.

"Her names Juvia, she's so nice and beautiful. She has her own business to do with flowers. And she's just got passion in everything she does and she doesn't care what anyone thinks about he and-"

He continued explaining her with a loving look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I start rambling? Sorry"

"So how's you and Natsu?"

I choked on my water as he mentioned his name.

"I'm guessing not good…"

"He cheated on me the cheating cheater… with my own secretary!"

"It's Natsu, always wanting what he doesn't have"

Pouting, I shoved another spoonful of dessert into my mouth.

"Just… Just don't give up on him. Yeah?"

"I don't know Gray, it's really hard giving up on someone you use to love"

/

He quietly dropped me off saying to help him pick clothes tomorrow for his sate on Friday, which I happily agreed to.

As I entered my house, thoughts clouded my head.

I don't know if I should just give up.

I just don't know.

Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Can't keep you off my mind.

**/**

**APLOGISES FOR LATE UPDATE AND HUGS YOU ALL!**

**Sorry guys for late update AND crap chapter :3 BuT next one will be way better! I just already had the next chapter planned but still needed to fill in some stuff. So like, this is a 'filler' chapter ya kno yeah no.**

**Love you!**

**DO YOU LIKE ITTTT!?**


	9. Question?

**Yeah hi I'm sorry for leaving for a month almost two :3 Please don't eat me alive…**

CHAPTER 9 –

NATSU'S P.O.V

I was on my way to… umm… get a coffee when I spotted something or more like someone. My mate Gray Fullbuster, but as I got closer I noticed someone with him. Being the good friend I am, I went to leave. That was until I realised it was my wife! Well… currently ex-wife but let's not got there today.

'_That Bastard!_' I thought to myself as I went up to the window. Squinting my eyes, I tried to get a better look. I contemplated on going in and doing a little spying or just to leave.

"Um, excuse me sir, but could you please stop putting your face against our window… I just cleaned it sir", a man had now approached me to basically scold me. Embarrassed, I scurried off back to the café I was heading to in the first place… yeah, first place. It's not like I 'm spying on her or anything.

Even if I was, I can. B-because she's my wife. Yeah. My wife.

As I sat down with my coffee and thought about what I just saw...

'_Are they dating? How could he? We literally just broke up like 1 week ago. What a dickface dicky dick move. That's like, worse than cheating (okay maybe not). He just broke the most important bro rule! Dating my ex! I'm going to call him, wait no. He can be a man and tell me himself_'

I punched my fist onto the table yelling yeah as I stood up scaring fellow café members around me. Embarrassed for a second time that day, I ran to my car.

I entered my luxurious car and looked at my phone.

_1 New Text Message_

Hmph, it's probably Gray trying to ask for my permis-

'_Haven't seen you in a while __'_

Oh, it was just Lisanna. I replied an excuse of I was busy and drove back to work.

I basically live in here now one reason being I got kicked out and another reason being that it was December, Christmas was here and deals were coming from everywhere. Piles and piles of paper were on my desk. It was perfect timing for me as I really didn't want to think about the Dilemma happening right now.

I had gotten bored so I decided to go on my phone. My hands had somehow tapped on random apps, ending up on Luce's message chat. I laughed at the last messages, reading a bunch of profanities directed to me with a brief apology 2 minutes later.

She's so cute.

Okay, I know what you're thinking.

'You're such a douche Natsu, how could you cheat on your wife with your secretary then have emotions for your wife now?'

Well first off, I DON'T have emotions for my wife… I think. And secondly, this was an arranged marriage thank you very much, I was like 20 or something. I was at the peak of my 'party' life but then I had to get married. She was literally my first and last relationship. I know that's cute and all, but I had no experience in relationships. Neither did she, so it wasn't exactly the fun relationship. But then I met Lisanna, it felt unsafe and dangerous and gave me a thrill I never felt with Luce- I mean Lucy.

But then I lost her. And everything felt weird and I thought it was just like a day or two thing cause I'm so used to her, but it's been a whole week. And I really, really miss her. Not even just her. Just her presence not present is enough to make me feel sad. I guess I took her for granted. Or maybe she valued me too much… I don't know. But I really miss her.

I miss her so much.

**A LOOK INTO THE MIND OF THE PINK HEAD GUY xo**

**I know, very short but will update soon, Christmas very soon but yeah I'll try !**

**TY BABIES MWAH X**


	10. Awkward Encounters? Yes!

**I DO NOT OWN FT sadly**

**Chapter 10 **

LUCY'S P.O.V –

2 weeks ago I _almost_ ran into Natsu, fortunately I had equipped my Fast and Furious skills that day and managed to avoid him. I had driven to our current, not anymore… I guess, house to go and pack some stuff to move to my new apartment. Just as I turned the car into the street, my hawk eyes spotted his red sports car. As soon as I had seen it I had quickly braked and turned the car, yes guys, I had drifted (not really, I kinda just stopped the car and reversed… about 4 times). And for those who are wondering, yes, I did guest star in Furious 7, you may have seen me _allll _the way at the end.

It had been another whole week before I finally called Gray to let me go with him to collect my clothes so I didn't have to have an awkward encounter with Natsu. But as we arrived to the house, I obvs chickened out and decided to hide in the backseat of Gray's car. Gray had called my act very 'Lucyish'. What does that even mean? Anyways, it was not exactly an idea I had thoroughly thought through, it was very uncomfortable for me since I don't exactly have the smallest assets. As we all know, I have a knack for things happening to me that I really don't want to happen to me (I don't know why, I was always a good child).

Crouching behind the chair in the most uncomfortable pencil skirt ever, I heard a knock at the window.

'What? Gray just went in? Oh no.' I thought to myself.

"Luceee, is that you?" _knock knock._

I slowly, _very _slowly, turned my head. The colour drained my face almost instantly. 'Lord, I swear I have been nothing but good' I looked up to the heavens in a misunderstanding manner.

"Oh Natsuuu, _hahahaha, _what are you doing here?" I yelled through the window.

"Oh nothing much, you know, I just live here and all"

My cheeks turned slightly red and as the colour came back slowly to my face.

"So, what are _you_ doing in _there_?"

I briskly turned my head to the clean floor of the car.

"Um, just cleaning the car" I smiled awkwardly to the ground as I picked up the non-existent rubbish, my hair (thankfully) covering my embarrassed face.

'Dammit! Why is his car so clean?!' I thought as I continued to pick up the imaginary rubbish.

"Do you… I don't know, wanna come out?"

"Oh, umm sure…"

I got up from my spot and crawled to the door handle. I gently placed one foot out the door followed by my other foot still sitting in the car, trying to pro-long my stay in the 'safe' area. I looked up as a large hand laid outstretched in front of my face.

"Oh no i-it's okay" why had I stuttered? No one will ever know.

I lazily stood up, by myself may I add, and brushed my wrinkled clothes down in up and down motion.

Awkward silence filled the atmosphere as we stood there.

"Why were you in Gray's car?" Natsu asked as he finally realised it wasn't my own car. I thought I heard a hint of jealousy in his voice but I probably heard wrong.

"Oh, well. Um. You see, Gray was visiting me and then we decided to come here and get my clothes to move to my new apartment" my eyes darted everywhere _except_ his.

"Y-you officially got a new apartment?" his voice sounded hurt.

"Um, yeah, I think, I think we need some time apart. Just, just for a little while" I sighed sadly as I finally gathered enough courage to look him in the eyes.

His onyx eyes bored into mine.

Creep.

I coughed to break the silence before suggesting to go inside. He briefly nodded his head and followed behind me. 'Man this is awkward'. I stepped through the already open front door and immediately headed to the kitchen. I heard a slight chuckle from behind me. I opened the fridge and saw my favourite, Tim Tams! I swiftly grabbed the packet before huffing and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

He quietly followed taking a seat across me.

"How have you been?" He had bravely broken the silence.

"Oh, you know the usual, work, work, work. I have a big investor from Australia coming soon so I have to make sure everything's intact before that happens. They're putting deal on the table to expand my company to Australia, so it can be an Asia and Australia based company. This is gonna be a huge deal for the Heartfillia Inc. if everything goes as planned!" I explained excitedly while shoving more biscuits into my mouth. Even though I wasn't on the best of terms with him, no one could stop me speaking passionately about my pride and joy.

"And if everything, and I mean _everything_, goes to plan, I can finally take a holiday and maybe take some time to myself and maybe go _travelling_" I smiled to myself as I explained to him.

His eyes were filled with awe as I explained and rambled on about my business and travel plans. I had recently been thinking of going on worldwide tour but that meant I would have to take some time off of work, which I wasn't sure I had.

"What about you?" I asked right after I finished my life story.

"Well I've recently bee-''

_THUMP_.

We both jumped out of our seats and ran to the hallway.

As we looked up mid-way up the stairs we heard a small groan come from under a large pile of clothes.

"Why the fuck do you have so many clothes?!"

I laughed while walking up and helping him take the clothes of off him.

"Idiot, I told you to put the clothes into my suitcase"

Gray stood up swiftly, scowling at me fiercely.

'Bitch' I thought to myself as I returned the scowl just as fiercely.

A small cough was heard from the bottom of the stairs causing Gray and I to turn our heads to the pink-head awkwardly shuffling his feet while looking at us.

He kinda looked cute. I mean not cute. Not cute at all.

"Natsu come help your wife move these clothes into my car you arse"

Of course, Gray would say that, he loves making shit more difficult than it already is.

"I-I don't think she wants to be my wi-"

"JUST HURRY UP YOU ARSE" Gray yelled. I swear I heard him say the feisty sentences including the sentence "Should've come here by herself", and "Annoying bitch".

I almost killed him right there.

He was lucky he was helping me carry my clothes to the car.

Natsu came with the last lot as we all walked to the car.

"Well, we're going to head off now if Lucy's got everything" Gray kinda asked. I nodded before he jumped into the driver's seat, waving to Natsu who nodded his goodbye in reply.

I went to walk to the passenger's seat but was stopped by something wrapping itself around my wrist. I looked down to see Natsu's hand enclosed around my wrist. We made brief eye contact before he quickly released my wrist and said a long string 'Sorry's'.

"Uh, s-sorry. Uh. Bye" he cutely said one last time with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Cute.

"Bye!" I smiled sweetly, trying my best to ignore what had just happened and hopped into the car buckling myself up.

We reversed smoothly and drove in silence for quite a while.

"What was that little thing at the end?"

I could _feel_ his smirk.

"What thing?" I played dumb.

"You know what thing I'm talking about"

"Um, I really don't"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before smiling.

"Fine, whatever".

Sticking my tongue out at him I turned my head towards the window thinking about that little thing that had just happened.

"Man I don't have time for this shit" I said to no one in particular, and Gray knew that. He was actually a good friend sometime.

_Sometimes._

Another 15 minutes left before I said my goodbyes to Gray the prick.

* * *

It was about 4am and I was still awake in bed staring at my ceiling. Why had he grabbed my wrist so suddenly? I turned to lie on my right side replaying the image in my mind. For the 5 seconds he had touched my wrist, I had felt jolts go throughout my whole body. The effect that boy still had on me was shocking really. I turned to lie on my left side.

Fuck, why couldn't I fall asleep?

Grabbing my phone I scrolled through my old messages. I laughed at my last message sent to Natsu, it was a paragraph of cuss words directed at Natsu and Lisanna followed by an even longer paragraph apologising about my rude remarks. I wonder if he read that and felt intimidated, knowing him, he probably laughed at my small (large to me) outburst.

Why was I suddenly thinking of him so much, dammit?

Was because I had seen him for about 10 minutes today? If it was, I was quiet disappointed myself. How could I allow myself to react to a man that cheated on me in that way?

Lucy. Stop with the rhetorical questions.

Okay.

I turned back onto my original position staring at the ceiling. I had placed miniature glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, I had arranged them into the star signs.

I replayed the moment of him grabbing my wrist over and over again, I slowly drifted to sleep as one last image played on my mind.

Natsu with his hands in his pocket.

Damn, why was he the last thing on my mind?

* * *

**Hey Guys, here's the tenth chapter, thank you 'ciaoallo' for the travel idea, I did that take that into mind.**

**PLEASE HELP a writer and ****review**** pleaseeeeAND also give me ideas I could work of plzz :)  
**

**Don't forget to fav&amp;follow this story! Also I am posting a new story about Gray and Juvia, tell me what you think about that plssssss! **

**And I do reply to all reviews (if they're answerable)!**

**Lots of Love ma Peaches,**

**xx**


	11. Good Days?

You know those weird as moments when you just sit down and think about your life and what the hell you're doing with it? Well I think I was having one of those moments. Just mid-way unpacking my boxes, I fell to the floor, laid down, and stared at the ceiling. You're probs asking, "what the heck, her life is sorted, what's there to question?" well young Grasshopper, if you don't know, my husband just cheated on me…. But I'm pretty sure I still have feelings for him, _but_ let us not dwell on that too much.

So as I sat down and reflected on my life, a knock was heard on my door. My head popped up from the cushions I had placed my head in. 'Should I?' I thought, trying to motivate my fat arse to go answer the door. 'Ugh might as well'. My fat arse got up and took the longest steps of my life to the door. As I looked through the peephole I saw a young handsome red sort of orange head out my door, he sort of reminded me of a Lion? Seeing he was quite attractive, I quickly patted my hair down and attempted to fix my clothes (it didn't work).

Clearing my throat, I opened the door.

"Hi", leaning on the door frame I scanned him quickly up and down. Mm, a fitted suit? Business? Yum.

Oh my gosh Lucy what are you thinking you disg-

"Hey, I just saw you move in and I thought I'd just drop by to say umm hello…" he said while scratching that dam sexy hair.

LORDDDDD HeLp MeeEEeE , HE IS SCRATCHING HIS DAMN HAIR REALLY CUtELY. I swear I began to drool. A few seconds must have passed cause he did that awkward cough when there's too much silence. Whoops.

"O-oh yeah umm hi. I'm Lucy…. I don't really know what to say anymore" the sentence ended with me laughing awkwardly.

"Well Lucy, I'm Loki from the apartment down this long corridor. So if you need me, just give me a knock" he smiled this cute ass smile that almost made me melt.

"Thanks for that, I wasn't really expecting young people to live here? On the real estate advertisement it said most of the residents were old retired rich people?" a questionable look visible on my face.

"Well, I guess I'm an exception" he smiled, again. Damn.

We both laughed as we looked at each other. It was nice.

The Lion, oops, I mean Loki, looked behind me and saw the packed box.

"Hey, uh, I actually have some extra time" looking at his watch "do you want me t-to help you unpack? I mean it's okay if you don't, cause I'd completely understand you not wanting a strang-"

"Sure!" I quickly cut him off and dragged him inside. "So, inside the blue boxes are my books which, if you would, go into the bookshelf over there" I sad pointing to my bookshelf in the corner.

"Do you want any specific order or?"

"Nah" I smiled.

Hey, I needed all the help I could get *cheeky smile*. Maybe it was time for a change…

* * *

I had successfully completely unpacked all the boxes in my apartment and sorted them out thanks to Loki. He had left here after we ordered Chinese. Looking around I was delighted with everything. The couch had been placed in front of the view of the outside city lights as well as my TV. My room was down the hall and now had my cute little blue bed setup with my night light beside it. Looking around the kitchen still had the rubbish we had made.

Fine, I'll admit it, he was cute and all.

Fine, I'll admit it, he asked me to dinner tomorrow.

Fine, I'll admit it, I said yes.

Fine, I'll admit it, I had a _damn good day_.

* * *

I woke up the next day on my couch and to the beautiful view of the city. Yawning I got up and headed to go shower and get dressed. Picking the same business attire every day, I decided to go for something new, looking through my closet I found the white dress I had been looking for, it was a white tight-fitting dress with a zipper going through the whole length of the dress. Sexy Mondays? What never heard of it? After putting it on I place by black blazer over and my white pumps on the feet of thyyyyy, damn I looked good. Grabbing all my stuff, I headed out.

As I walked into the elevator and waited for the doors to close, I saw Loki running down the hallway. Stopping the elevator doors he jumped on.

"Good Morning Lucy!" he sighed as he heaved over in pain.

"Good morning to you, very unfit I see?" I laughed

"it's a long hallway for goodness sake!" he yelled straightening up.

"You look lovely today Mrs. Heartfillia. Any plans for today?"

"Just a few meetings…. And a dinner tonight I think?" I smiled with a fake 'thinking' face on. A smile threatening to play on my face.

"You think? Well, text me when you think you have a certain answer" he winked as the doors opened. Old people began to gather with their golf gears.

When we reached the ground level, everyone dispersed, catching Loki's eyes he waved while walking the other way.

Damn he was cute. Waving back I went and tried to find my car.

Good night and a Good morning, did this what having a life felt like? HAHhaHAHa I'm funny.

* * *

**Hey guys its like 11pm and I feel bad cause I always leave you guys for months! Sorry, hope you enjoyed! And ye ye ye ye I finally introduced a new characterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Love you all x and gimme your thoughts on the new man! IT WAS EITHER HIM OR STING AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ARRRRGGHH SO I JUST CHOSEHIM. k bye lovelies x (also plz try and read my other story) self promoting but who caarreez hahaha (i do HAhaHAha), BYE x**


End file.
